Skater Boy: Naruto Style!
by BlackIrishRose
Summary: Song Fic - Naruto has his eyes on someone. Will he get her? Or will he move on and have her come trailing after him like a little lost puppy?


"Be sure to have your reports in next Monday for full credit

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne but I do own the plot that the song inspired.

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, mention of Sasuke/Sakura and Naruto/Sakura

A/N: I was listening to the song and at first I thought of Sasuke, I mean, he is kind of a punk but the girls drool over him so it doesn't work. Then I thought, "Wait a minute, Naruto likes Sakura and she doesn't like him but Hinata does!" and then it just kinda sparked from there.

_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say? _

They'd been in the same school since they were little kids, but they had met for the first time when they were 16, at the studio where she took her weekly dance lessons and he his music lessons. Her silky pink hair was up in a tight bun. Her deep red leotard hugged her skin and the lighter red tutu billowed out behind her as she leaped gracefully threw the air. She spun and ended her dance with a bow. She straightened with a grin and noticed a blond haired blue eyed boy watching her from the door. He was wearing an orange sleeveless hoodie, black bracelets and black baggy jeans with rips and holes along the sides. He grinned at her and inclined his head, then turned and left.

_He wanted her  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem  
With his baggy clothes  
_

"Why is he always here?" Her friend Ino asked as they sat on the steps of the studio waiting for their parents to show up. The pink haired girl looked over and saw the blond punk skating up and down the sidewalk, jumping the board over the curbing. She smiled slightly as she watched him, he was cool, how could they not see that?

"Look at his cloths, I mean, like can he not afford to buy pants without holes?" a girl named Tenten asked, waving a prim hand at his outfit.

"What do you think Sakura? Isn't he like, total trash?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah, yeah he is."

_He was a skater boy  
She said, "See you later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back  
Down to Earth  
_  
_5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby  
She's all alone  
She turns on T.V.  
Guess who she sees  
Skater Boy rockin' up MTV_

When had her life turned upside down on her? She had had perfect grades in school, a decent paying job, and she had dated and lived with the most popular guy in school, Sasuke Uchiha. A sudden wail from a small room in her apartment reminded her when things had gone bad. Sasuke had gotten her pregnant and when she told him, he had left her all alone. She got up and retrieved her son from his crib, cradling him against her shoulder and humming a tune to sooth him. Walking back to the main room, she sat on the couch and turned on her T.V. It came to a live concert and the band was great! But the lead guitarist looked oddly familiar. She squinted and gasped. It was _HIM_! He was a guitarist in an awesome band?! When had that happened?! She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Ino's number.

"Hello?"

"Ino! Turn on the T.V. to M.T.V."

"Already watching it Sakura. Isn't this band awesome?!"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, I've got tickets to their show. Call the baby – sitter for next week and come with me!"

"Ok!"

_She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man  
That she turned down _

_  
He was a skater boy  
She said, "See you later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face  
See what he's worth?  
_

_Wow, he's so cool,_ She thought as she rocked out in the crowd. Why had she turned him down all those years ago? Had she known he would be here maybe it would have been different. The song ended and she cheered along with everyone else. She wanted nothing more then to jump onto that stage and talk to him, apologize for turning him down and get to know him again. Her fantasy came to a screeching halt when a girl with purple – grey eyes and long black hair trotted out onto the stage. She threw her arms around him and pecked his cheek, then skipped away playfully as he tried to grab her. She spun to the microphone as the band started playing again. Sakura didn't much like this new song, it reminded her too much of the way she had acted towards him. It wasn't until the girl on stage started with the last few verses that she realized it was about her. Tears built up in her eyes as she listened.

"_Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how this story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside _

This was harsh, but she deserved it.

_  
He's just a boy  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard?  
How we rock each others world?  
_

A smile slowly spread across her face. They were obviously happy with each other, and even though Sakura didn't know the strange girl she could tell that she was better for him then she could ever be.

_  
I'm with the skater boy  
I said, "See you later boy"  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at his studio  
Singing the song he wrote  
About a girl he used to know  
_

_I said, "See you later boy"  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at our studio  
Singing the song he wrote  
About a girl he used to know"_

"Good – bye Skater Boy," Sakura whispered.

A/N: Well? What cha think? It works doesn't it? I like it even if you don't so too bad! XD jk, I honestly want to know if you like it or not ^_^ I myself am a Naruto/ Hinata fan but I do think Sakura is way to mean/harsh to Naruto. He had his moment of revenge there at the end. Anyway, hope you all liked it.


End file.
